


Demented

by Dragonsploosh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsploosh/pseuds/Dragonsploosh
Summary: A prisoner at Azkaban gets more than he bargained for when a Dementor approaches his cell.





	Demented

I knew this day was coming. Most people would be terrified, but I couldn’t give a fuck. They could beat me, kill me, lock me up - it wouldn’t change what I did.

Of course, they weren’t going to do any of those things. They were going to do something worse. Much worse.

Azkaban prison was a fortress and I was trapped at its very core. Time had no meaning here. I had no idea how long I’d waited for this day, but the sentence had been clear; the Dementor’s kiss. One of those foul creatures was approaching my cell now, making my body grow heavy and numb. Even though I was long accustomed to their stifling presence, this one seemed more enthusiastic than normal. I didn’t have much left in the way of emotions, but a cold hopelessness crept over me anyway.

“Fuck you,” I spat at the eerie figure. It was shrouded in darkness, that vast hood covering its face.

It said nothing. They never did. It only had to touch the cell door with its skeletal hand and it swung inwards with a groan.

Unwanted memories flashed across my mind as the thing got closer. My family. The Dark Lord’s low, whispery voice. That snake at my mother’s throat. I’d done what I thought I had to -  _horrible_ things that made me feel sick - but it hadn’t saved them. They’d still died screaming.

I deserved this. The Dementor stopped in front of me, greying robes swaying in some kind of invisible breeze.

“Fuck you,” I said again, though the fight was gone from my voice.“Just fucking do it.”

The creature raised its hands slowly and lowered its hood. It was like nothing I’d ever seen before; that face was skull-like and eyeless, obsidian skin stretched tight over bone, but that mouth - it was a gaping hole in the Dementor’s face. My heart began to pound hard, as if trying to get in as many beats as it could before the inevitable. I tried to think of my mother one last time, but I just couldn’t seem to picture her face.

The Dementor curved its back and stooped down until I could feel its cold breath on my mouth. There was a pause that seemed to go on forever, the darkness eclipsing my vision before I felt pressure against my lips.

Pressure, yes, but nothing more. It was soft.  _Gentle_ , even - the anticipated pain didn’t come. I waited for it, but the Dementor only shifted slightly, opening and closing its mouth clumsily. I made a muffled ’ _mmph_?’ noise of confusion, and a gaunt hand came to rest on my waist.

The dull feeling of hopelessness began to recede as I realised what was happening - this was Dementor’s kiss, yes, but quite different to what I’d expected. That jaw opened and closed against mine, a poor imitation of human affection, and I almost laughed in bewilderment.

I didn’t though. Instead, I gripped the front of the Dementor’s robes and pulled it closer, right to my chest, and stuffed my tongue into its mouth. Fuck it. It wasn’t like I had anything to lose. The creature seemed to enjoy that, a low purr rumbling through its body. I’ll admit that I liked it too - I’d been stuck in this cell for far too long, and if this was all I was being offered then hell, I was going to take it.

The Dementor tasted musty, like old parchment, but that didn’t bother me. I kissed it like my life depended on it. Like I was dying. That emaciated face pressed against mine and tried to mimic my movements while a warmth bloomed in my chest, something I hadn’t felt in a long time. It didn’t seem to have a tongue of its own - just an empty maw, smooth on the bottom with delicate ridges along the palate. It was fascinating, and for a moment I lost myself completely, feeling only the creature's coaxing grip on my waist.

When I pulled away to gasp for air, my horrible thoughts came rushing back. The memories that haunted me refused to stay quiet, only now they seemed lighter. Just a bit.

The Dementor slowly lifted its hood back up to cover its face, those movements much more graceful than its kissing had been.

“Hey, where are you going?” I asked as it turned around. I watched it glide silently away from me, the cell door creaking shut behind it. “ _Wait_! Will you come back again?”

The bars felt just as cold as ever as I wrapped my hands around them and peered out into the walkway. That figure paused, and I thought I could just make out a slow nod of its hood before it disappeared into the gloom.


End file.
